<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank you, five. by nouies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272884">Thank you, five.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/pseuds/nouies'>nouies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Broadway, Enemies to Lovers, Hamilton References, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, New York City, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/pseuds/nouies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry?” He says as soon as he recognises the other man.</p><p>“Louis? Wh-what are you doing here?” Harry asks with a frown.</p><p>“Well, I’m here for rehearsal,” Louis announces with a proud smile.</p><p>There’s a flash of confusion on Harry’s face. “What do you mean rehearsal? I got the part, you didn’t.”</p><p>~ </p><p>Prompt 195: Hamilton AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank you, five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>♡ </p><p>thank you to the BLFF mods, <a href="http://lads-laddylads.tumblr.com">Emma</a> and <a href="http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com">Miles</a>, for running this fest and letting me be part of it.<br/>thank you to <a href="http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com">Anitra</a> for doing a fantastic job beta-ing this work for me and for mentoring me. all remain errors are my own.<br/>thank you to <a href="http://matchingbees.tumblr.com">Mery</a> for the phenomenal art made for the fic (links at the end).<br/>i’m very grateful for all your support and encouragement. thank you for being so awesome, and most importantly, thank you for being my friends. </p><p>thank you to the rest of my friends who have supported me throughout this process. if i started listing all of you, i wouldn’t end any time soon; just know that i’m thankful for all of your words and companion during this journey. this is for you. ♡</p><p>this work was written for the <a href="http://bottomlouisficfest.tumblr.com">Bottom Louis Fic Fest</a> 2020. you can check out the rest of the collection <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bottom_Louis_Fic_Fest_2020">here</a>. </p><p>title from theatre slang. </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>March, 2017</b>
</p><p>Louis is wide awake. The clock on his bedside table marks 05:23 —too early for his liking— but he can’t sleep anymore. There are so many things going on in his head. </p><p>He waits a few more minutes before he gets up to take a shower. The hot water helps Louis to calm his nerves, and he spends quite some time showering the stress away. </p><p>When he gets out, he dresses and goes to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready while the air dries his hair. He can see by the window that the sun is coming up, and the traffic and commotion of the streets of Manhattan are coming alive. </p><p>On a normal day, Louis would prepare a full English breakfast, but he doesn’t think his stomach can take that much before a big audition like this so he settles on toast and tea. </p><p>Louis checks his bag to see he’s bringing everything he needs, and then he’s out the door. He looks for the subway’s schedules on his phone and decides to go on route 1. He will have to walk more, but it will help to ease his thoughts a bit. </p><p>One of Louis’ favourite things to do in New York is to ride the subway. He sees people of all kinds and thinks of what their story could be. At this hour there’s a significant crowd doing the commute, so it’s not hard for Louis to set his gaze on someone interesting. </p><p>There’s an elderly woman solving a crossword on the paper. She looks like she’s concentrating very hard but full of joy at the same time. She reminds him of his grandmother and that brings a smile to Louis’ face. He makes a mental note to call her soon. </p><p>The ride is short, no longer than 20 minutes when it’s time to get on the street again. Louis hugs his jacket, suddenly feeling the breeze of late March. </p><p>The walk from the station is filled with more noises typical of the city. Louis has been living in Manhattan for three years, but it always amazes him what he can find on the streets. People going to and from home, street food vendors, New Yorkers taking a morning walk. </p><p>The clock on his wrist marks 07:44 when he gets to the Richard Rodgers Theatre. It’s not a large building, but the architecture still takes Louis’ breath away. ‘The most exciting musical of the decade,’ the marquee reads. And he’s one audition away to being part of it. </p><p>He’s early for the audition, Louis notices, as he is led to the backstage where there's only one man. He’s seated with his back to the door, headphones on. The man has curly, brown hair, long enough to reach his ears. He’s tall, Louis concludes based on the man’s long, <i>long</i> legs. </p><p>He doesn’t hear when Louis steps in, still nodding along to what Louis presumes is his audition song. Deciding to not bother his companion, he sits in the opposite corner and takes out his script so he can practice some more. </p><p>He gets distracted watching the other man from time to time, wondering if he’s coming for the same role as Louis is. He gets a glimpse of him when the man starts bobbing his head from side to side and sees a very defined jaw with a bit of scruff. </p><p>It isn’t long before two men enter the room, greeting Louis, and sitting in the remaining corners to practice as well. Later on, there are more men filling the room, Louis counts thirteen in total, but some of them were moving too fast so he’s not sure. </p><p>When they’re all called to the stage, it’s by alphabetical order, making Louis the last one to perform. The producers and creatives from the musical will get a grand finale, that’s for sure. </p><p>Louis feels someone poking his shoulder and turns around. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Harry,” the man who he first saw greets. “Sorry, I didn’t have the chance to introduce myself before.” He offers Louis a handshake that he gladly accepts. </p><p>“No problem, mate, I saw you were busy. I’m Louis. It looks like I'm not the only Brit here then.” </p><p>“I guess so,” Harry smirks. “Whereabouts are you?” </p><p>“Doncaster, born and raised,” Louis says proudly. </p><p>“I knew your accent sounded familiar. I’m from Cheshire.” </p><p>“Heard of it, but never been there, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Harry giggles. “It’s okay. No one ever has.”</p><p>They keep talking about their hometowns and families, sharing stories as fellow immigrants wanting to do big on Broadway. </p><p>“I feel like if I don’t get this role, that’s it.” Louis sighs. “Maybe if I tried at the West End…” </p><p>He gets interrupted by Harry’s hand on his. Louis’ gaze falls to their hands and then back to Harry’s eyes. That seems to make Harry notice what he has done, and he retracts his hand. Louis misses the touch immediately. </p><p>Harry clears his throat. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sure you’ll do great. Hell, I even think you’ll get the part,” he says gesturing with his hands. “You’ve already got the young Alexander Hamilton look. You have the beard and all! I couldn't even make mine grow past the awkward phase.” </p><p>They both laugh. </p><p>“Thank you, Harry. That’s very nice coming from a person who’s also trying for the same role.” </p><p>“Just being honest.” He smiles. </p><p>They share a few moments of comfortable silence until it’s Harry’s turn to go on stage. </p><p>“You’re telling me I’ve got the looks when your name sounds like a movie star.” </p><p>Harry laughs. “But this is theatre!” He shouts as he makes his way to the door. </p><p>“Break a leg, Harry Styles!” </p><p>When it’s Louis’ turn to present his audition, he’s more serene than he thought he would be. He successfully gets his mind blank by the time the spotlight hits his face. </p><p>There’s silence in his ears except for the “we’re ready for you, Mr Tomlinson” from the producer. And then, he sings. </p><p>~</p><p>
  <b>April</b>
</p><p>It’s been a month since Louis auditioned for the main role of the musical. Unfortunately, he didn’t get it, and he was ready to start packing his whole life again and go back to England when he got the call. </p><p>
  <i>“We’d like to offer you King George’s part. We think you’ll do a great job. Take all the time you need to think about it.”</i>
</p><p>He didn’t have to think that much. </p><p>Now he’s on his way to the first rehearsal. He’s been told he’ll have ensemble rehearsal first and solo practice later. Louis hopes he can get along with the company considering they’ve been working together for over two years. </p><p>The subway today isn't awfully crowded, so there isn’t much opportunity for people–watching without looking suspicious. There's a girl sleeping on her mother's lap, a smile on her face as she is probably dreaming of a soft bed. The mother caresses the child's hair with so much love and affection that it makes him want to hug his mum. </p><p>As he steps off the train, he quickens his steps when he sees he’s running late. He doesn't want to leave a bad first impression. Louis notices another person approaching the theatre on the opposite side to him. </p><p>“Harry?” He says as soon as he recognises the other man. </p><p>“Louis? Wh-what are you doing here?” Harry asks with a frown. </p><p>“Well, I’m here for rehearsal,” Louis announces with a proud smile. </p><p>There’s a flash of confusion on Harry’s face. “What do you mean rehearsal? I got the part, you didn’t.” </p><p>“Ouch.” </p><p>“Wait, no, I didn’t phrase that well–” </p><p>“Don’t fret about it. I’m not here for your spot.” He says flatly. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>He gets into the theatre and goes to a different room than the one he was in a month ago. This room is bigger, and it has several chairs arranged in a semicircle. Fortunately, he's on time, so he doesn't have to interrupt anything. </p><p>”Hi! You're Louis, right?” A woman asks. She has big, bright eyes and a smile that can be seen from space. He likes her already. “I’m Raquel, nice to meet you.” </p><p>She offers her hand for a shake that he gladly takes. </p><p>“Oh my God, you’re Angelica!” </p><p>“The one and only.” </p><p>“I admire you so much! I didn’t recognise you without the hair and makeup, this is so embarrassing.” </p><p>“You’re alright,” Raquel says with a laugh. “Happens more often than you think.” </p><p>Louis is introduced to several people from the cast and ensemble, everyone being very welcoming and nice. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Harry introducing himself as well. </p><p>He doesn’t quite understand the behaviour of the other man. It’s significantly different from when they met a month ago, but he won’t dwell too much on that. As long as it doesn't interfere with his work, he's okay with a bit of hostility. </p><p>As far as first rehearsals go, this one runs rather smoothly. Louis gets a bit of help from Niall, who sits by his side and guides him when needed. They get to talk between breaks, and Louis is so enchanted by Niall's charisma that he agrees to go for drinks. </p><p>~ </p><p>
  <b>May</b>
</p><p>Louis hasn’t been this tired in all his twenty-five years of life. </p><p>There was one time when he had to babysit his newborn siblings in order for his mum to have a normal Valentine’s date with her fiancé, but it doesn’t compare to three weeks full of sweat, blood and tears. </p><p>He hasn’t been this happy either. </p><p>Getting to the theatre in the morning feels like a new adventure every time. Even though they play the same songs and the same dance steps over and over, there isn’t a rehearsal that feels exactly like the last one. </p><p>In his first week, all the company agreed behind his back to come half an hour early so it would look like Louis was late and the punishment was to sing and to dance the ‘Time Warp’ by himself. They all ended up dancing with him. </p><p>Or the day he teamed up with part of the cast to help Jonathan plan a birthday gift for Leilani, his girlfriend, who is also in the company, and who was well surprised to see eight men dancing uncoordinatedly Magic Mike style. </p><p>There have been other amazing moments where Louis could bond with all of his coworkers. Well, all of them except for one. </p><p>Harry Styles. </p><p>He’s still an enigma to Louis because he behaved sweet and gentle to Louis during the auditions, then rude on the day of their first rehearsal, only to change completely and ignore Louis altogether. </p><p>And he knows the problem is with him, because Harry treats everyone, even the visitors that come to the theatre from time to time, with a kind of charisma he hasn’t seen in anyone else, but most of all with kindness and respect. Sure, Louis hasn’t made an attempt to talk to him, but he also doesn’t see the point if Harry is going to dismiss him anyway. </p><p>Today, Louis brings the fairy cakes he used to make with his mum growing up. It’s been ages since he last baked but they’re delicious in his honest opinion. </p><p>“Hey, Lou, what’s this?” Niall greets him, peeking out to see in the container in Louis’ hand. </p><p>“Hi, Nialler. You can have one, they're royal salted caramel and cream tea.” </p><p>“Posh”. Niall gasps. “Oh my Gosh, Lou! You even put little crowns on them.” He says as he takes a bite. “Hey, Lei! Come over here!” </p><p>“Hi, Louis!” She kisses him on the cheek. “What’s all the fuss about?” </p><p>“Here, try this.” Niall unceremoniously places a cake in Leilani’s hand. </p><p>She inspects them and tries the buttercream on the top with her pointer finger. “Mmm, where did y’all get these? They’re awesome.” She takes a bite and ends with a bit of cream on her upper lip. </p><p>“I made them,” Louis says with a blush. </p><p>“They’re delicious. You’ll have to share the recipe with me, please.” </p><p>“Of course. Can you give Johnny his?” </p><p>“Sure thing. Thanks, Lou!” </p><p>He then makes his rounds, so he can give everyone a fairy cake. They all congratulate him on his baking skills, and he feels very proud of it. </p><p>There are only two cakes left, and he quickly takes them to where Harry is talking to Liam, one of the guys of production. He knows it’s a long shot for Harry to be amiable to him, but it doesn’t hurt to try. </p><p>“Hi, Liam! Hi, Harry!” </p><p>“Hi, Louis, what’s up?” Liam salutes him with a warm smile. Harry stays put, just sending a nod on Louis’ way barely recognising his presence and folding his arms over his chest. </p><p>“I’ve brought you some fairy cakes I baked last night. I-I hope you both like them.” He then offers the container up until the cakes are on Liam’s and Harry’s eye level. </p><p>Liam grabs his with enthusiasm, thanking Louis and going on his way, probably to continue giving directions before rehearsal starts. </p><p>“Come on, Harold, take yours,” Louis prompts. </p><p>“Um, my name is Harry, actually.” He says, still not taking a bloody fairy cake. </p><p>“Well, Harry Actually, would you please take the last cake, so we both can go back to work?” Louis bats his eyelashes. He knows he’s pushing his luck, but this is his last resort. </p><p>“Sure, er, thank you, Louis.” </p><p>“You’re very welcome! Hope you enjoy it!” He can’t believe Harry accepted his peace offering, even though he didn’t do it in an enthusiastic way, but Louis can work with that. </p><p>Three hours later, after rehearsal is done, Louis notices a forgotten cake on Harry’s chair. He hurries on his way out of the theatre. </p><p>~ </p><p>
  <b>June</b>
</p><p>“So imagine you’ve got a crown on your head–”</p><p>“Why can’t we use yours?”</p><p>“Not happening, Zee. That thing is worth more than your life and mine combined,” Louis chuckles. “So, a crown on your head that weighs like fifty pounds. You’re in a giant cape, so you’re basically weighted down with a lot of poundage. You’ve got it?” </p><p>“Ooh, I’ve got it, baby.” They both laugh. </p><p>“But you’re also… in heels,” Louis does a demonstration standing on his tiptoes. </p><p>Zayn takes two books from his bag, so they can put them on their heads. They start walking side by side, on their tiptoes, giggling like little kids. </p><p>They’re making a turn when someone catches Louis’ eye, and he stops on his tracks. “Harold.” </p><p>“Louis,” Harry solemnly greets. “Zayn.”</p><p>If Zayn feels the tension in the room, he doesn’t acknowledge it. “Hey H, how’s it going?” </p><p>“Um, I was actually looking for Leilani? They told me she would still be here. We need to go through some lyrics together.” This is the first time that Louis notices Harry out of his element. He sounds shy and the cockiness with which he always carries himself around Louis is long gone. </p><p>“Nah, man, you just missed her; she left like five minutes ago. The only ones behind are me and Lou, but we’re almost on our way out, too. Right, Lou?” </p><p>And see, Louis is torn. On one hand, he could help a distressed coworker practice their lyrics so they all give the great performance they were hired to give, but on the other hand… it’s Harry.</p><p>“I don’t mind helping you out,” he blurts before he can back out. </p><p>“Y-yeah, that would be perfect. Thanks.” And yeah, Harry looks as surprised as he is with his proposition, but it doesn’t have to mean anything. He’s doing it for the musical, because if the musical succeeds, then Louis succeeds. Or that’s what he tells himself. </p><p>“Right folks,” Zayn starts gathering his stuff and makes his way to the door. “Enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“Bye, Zayn!” </p><p>“So,” Louis starts, “I’m guessing you need help with ‘Say No to This’.” Harry is looking directly at his eyes, with furrowed eyebrows. “Unless…”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>It’s Louis’ turn to furrow his eyebrows. “You think I have a secret motive other than wanting to help just because, don’t you? I know, I know you think I'm after your role but I just want to be clear because it's been a fucking month and I want, no, I need to get this in that thick head of yours.” He's being harsh, but this is long overdue. </p><p>“I. Don’t. Want. Your. Part.” He says, punctuating each word. “I’m very happy with King George, I believe this role was made for me, so you can stop worrying about me trying to steal your spotlight because I don't want it, I can make my own.” </p><p>He starts gathering his stuff until his breathing is back to normal. “See you tomorrow.” </p><p>”Louis, wait.” </p><p>And Louis does. Harry stands in front of him and he lets out a sigh of relief. </p><p>“I’m really sorry. For today and for the past month. I know I haven't made it easy but I promise you my attitude, which was wrong, has nothing to do with what you just said.” He says with earnest eyes. </p><p>“Then why, Harry?” Louis asks, the fight leaving his body. If he wants to move on from whatever this is, he has to do it as the adult he is and talk it out. “‘Cause the day we met I thought we had gotten along just fine and next thing I know you despise me. And trust me, I’ve tried to see past it, but today I just wanted to do something nice and you didn’t even let me do that.” </p><p>“It’s a bit silly, I don’t think you’d get it.” </p><p>“Hey, if it’s too personal, I get it. You don’t have to tell me the whole story. But at least tell me what I did wrong.” </p><p>“You didn’t do anything, anything at all, Louis. Believe me.” </p><p>Louis waits. </p><p>“I have a crush on you.” </p><p>“You what?!”</p><p>“I told you it was silly. Please forget I said anything. Look, it’s already late, we shouldn’t be in the theatre, we should–”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>He stops. “Yes?”</p><p>“Is it true?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You realise you could’ve saved us four weeks of hostility had you said something earlier right?” </p><p>“Wait, you mean?” </p><p>“That I might have a crush on you too.” He sees a curve forming on Harry’s lips. “But don’t look too happy, because this conversation isn’t over. I think we should go our own ways and have a conversation with a clear mind, is that okay?” </p><p>“Of course. You’re right.” Harry nods. </p><p>“Alright,” Louis kisses Harry’s cheek. “Have a good night.” </p><p>Louis is at the door when he turns to Harry, the other man caressing the place when he was just kissed. “And Harry?” He snaps out of it and looks at Louis’ direction. “Thank you for your honesty.”</p><p>~ </p><p>It takes another week full of rehearsals before Louis and Harry can have a moment alone again. </p><p>“Are you free tonight?” Harry asks him on the way out. </p><p>“I’ll just do my grocery shopping, why?” Louis replies with a knowing smile. “You have plans or something?”</p><p>“I heard about a retro cinema and they’re playing <i>Grease</i> tonight so I was thinking we could go to the function, it starts at 8:30, and grab dinner afterwards.” </p><p>“That was the first musical I ever watched, did you know?” </p><p>Harry adverts his eyes, scratching his neck from behind. “Yeah, about that… I might have been asking around for date ideas, and Niall mentioned <i>Grease</i>, and since I like it too, I thought it’d be a safe bet.”</p><p>“So wait, this is a date?”</p><p>“If you want it to be.” </p><p>“Of course. Pick me up at 7.” He says grabbing Harry’s phone and adding his number to the contact list. “I’ll text you my address.”</p><p>~ </p><p>Louis starts getting ready as soon as he’s back from the shops. He takes a long, thorough shower, excited to see what the night is going to offer him and Harry. </p><p>He knows they have a lot to talk about, but he hopes both he and Harry take this date as an opportunity to start from zero. </p><p>Louis ponders his outfits and he settles on a pair of black, tight trousers and a mustard knitted polo shirt. </p><p>Harry shows on his doorstep on time with a bouquet of daffodils. </p><p>“How did you know these are my favourite?” </p><p>“Hmm, just took a lucky guess.”</p><p>Louis levels him with an unimpressed look. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Harry holds his hands up in surrender. “Leilani told me. And I promise you I didn’t ask for more personal details. That’s what this date is for, anyway, to get to know each other better.” </p><p>“I hope so, too, Curly. Let me get water for these, and we can be on our way.” </p><p>~</p><p>The function turns out great. They didn’t discuss a lot about the movie because both were very into it. There were moments where they would bump their hands in order to grab the popcorn, sending goosebumps to all Louis’ body. </p><p>Now they’re walking to a diner, Harry says it’s only fitting. Louis wonders how long he took to plan this date, and he thinks of ways to step up his game for their second one. </p><p>It’s when the waiter leaves with their order that Harry speaks. </p><p>“So what’s the story behind your love for <i>Grease</i>, hm? Was it enough to make you pursue a career in musicals?” </p><p>Louis smiles. “Yeah, it was one of the many reasons. When I was growing up, my mum would have these long shifts, and I would have to stay with my nan. Lovely woman, going on 80 but she doesn’t look a day over 20.” </p><p>“I bet she’s lovely.” </p><p>“She is. But anyway. She had this huge VHS collection, with all kinds of movies. One afternoon after supper, she put on <i>Grease</i>. I was like 7 or so. And you know, I didn’t get a lot of what was being said in the movie, but I loved everything about it. </p><p>“I got super obsessed after that. I would ask to watch it every time I visited my nan. We even had our own choreography.” Louis laughs at the memory. “What’s your <i>Grease</i>?” </p><p>“<i>The Sound of Music</i>.” </p><p>“Of course.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully. </p><p>“Shut up!” Harry mocks offence. “I was a bit older than you were, probably 10. But my big revelation to musical theatre came after I saw <i>Rent</i> live in London. That was what did it for me.” </p><p>“You’re kidding. Who did you pry off this information from?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asks, confused. </p><p>“I mean that my musical theatre revelation came after watching <i>Rent</i> live in London. It was actually my 16th birthday present.” Louis eyes him suspiciously. One thing is to know his favourite flower and another is to know such an important day in his life. The start of his career, actually. </p><p>Harry laughs. “I can’t believe this. We went to see the same musical and it had the same effect on us.” He gasps. “What if we went to the same function and we didn’t know? You said it was for your 16th birthday right?” </p><p>“It was 2007. I was born on Christmas Eve and we were lucky enough to have seats for that night.” </p><p>“Shut up! Oh my God, Louis!” Harry slaps Louis’ arm. He almost knocks the waiter with their burgers and shakes. “Sorry.” He waits until the woman leaves to continue. “I went that night, too. We could’ve met ten years ago, Lou.” </p><p>“We missed that encounter there. But we have now, don’t we?” </p><p>“Yeah. And I reckon it’s even better.”</p><p>~ </p><p>
  <b>July</b>
</p><p>Rehearsals became even more hectic the two weeks before their debut. Louis has to practice all his scenes with the costume on. Manny, the choreographer, ends up making ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet’ into a proper cast party. </p><p>Harry and Louis don’t have many chances to go on dates, except for a visit to the Museum of Modern Art, and dinner at Harry’s place three days before he’s set to debut as Alexander Hamilton. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” They’re sharing a bottle of wine in Harry’s living room, foregoing glasses and passing the bottle from one another. Louis on a loveseat and Harry on a comfy-looking chair in front of him. His flat is small but very cosy. </p><p>Harry snorts. “The understatement of the century. You have no idea how much I’ve dreamt of this–” He cuts himself. “I mean, of course you know. It’s just... what if I mess up? It’s not only my career on the line, it’s the whole musical’s reputation.” </p><p>“Do you know what I think?” Louis marches over Harry’s chair and sits on his lap. “That you’re the most talented, tallest–” Harry laughs, “and sexiest Alexander Hamilton to ever exist.” He links his hands behind Harry’s neck and plays with his curls. “Remember when I snapped at you?” </p><p>“How could I forget it? Especially when Niall tells me he lost a bet thanks to us not figuring our shit out sooner or whatever.” </p><p>Louis slaps him playfully on his chest. “I’m being serious. Remember that I was two seconds from playing Maria just to help you out?” </p><p>“Yes. What does that have to do with this?” </p><p>“Well,” he starts gently arranging himself on Harry’s lap to be more comfortable. He doesn’t miss the way Harry tightens the grip he has on his shirt. “I was thinking that maybe that could help you relax a bit, you know?” Louis nibbles Harry’s right ear and starts gyrating his hips with more intent. When he sees Harry is about to kiss him, he stops and stands. He quickly looks for his phone and plays <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3s9itRgJYcKhem01P17865?si=aLUqjU9VRBePSMHt50lwlg">‘Say No to This’</a> on Harry’s stereo. He fast forwards to the part he needs.</p><p>
  <i>♪ Show me how to say no to this</i><br/>
How can I say no to this?<br/>
There is nowhere I can go ♪
</p><p>Louis slowly makes his way again to Harry. </p><p>
  <i>♪ When her body’s on mine, I do not say… no ♪</i>
</p><p>He puts his back to Harry and lowers himself until he’s on his lap again. </p><p>
  <i>♪ Say no to this ♪</i>
</p><p>Louis grabs Harry’s hand like Maria would do on stage with Alexander, though this time he kisses Harry’s knuckles and then places both of their hands on his chest. The chorus of the song can still be heard in the background. He turns to face Harry. </p><p>“Louis…” Harry warns him. The grip on Louis’ waist is tight and strong. </p><p>
  <i>♪ Yes ♪ </i>
</p><p>He starts kissing Harry’s face on the side, at the same time that he follows the rhythm on the music to work his hips. </p><p>
  <i>♪ Yes ♪ </i>
</p><p>Harry grabs a handful of Louis’ bum, and he says to Harry’s ear a quiet <i>yes</i>. He feels himself being lifted and lets out a yelp. Harry manoeuvres Louis until his legs are well secured on his waist and then turns off the stereo. As they make their way to Harry’s room, Louis’ heart starts racing. </p><p>As soon as Louis’ body hits the mattress, he’s met with Harry’s lips on his. The kiss is intense and with purpose. They’ve kissed before, a quick peck on the lips throughout their date to the museum, but this is different. It’s passionate, fierce, and sweet at the same time. </p><p>“Are you gonna say no to this?” Harry asks. He’s working kisses on Louis’ neck and all he can do is shake his head lightly. </p><p>“No, I want it.” He grabs Harry’s head to make their eyes meet and kisses him quickly. “I want you.” </p><p>They both start undressing. The city below them is alive as ever, people coming and going with their normal lives, unaware of what’s going on in this very room. </p><p>“Hey.” Louis hears Harry say. “C’mere.” Louis drags his body to the edge of the bed, still laying down. Harry caresses his face, and when his hand passes by his lips, Louis takes his hand and kisses it. “You’re breathtaking, I feel like I’m dreaming.” </p><p>“Me too. This feels surreal. It hasn’t even started and I don’t want it to be over.” </p><p>“We’ll make the best out of it.” He starts touching Louis’ belly, and he lets out a moan. “You want me to open you up?” </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Harry takes his time working him from one to three fingers. By the time he’s done, Louis is a whimpering mess. </p><p>“I’m ready! I’m ready!” </p><p>“I know, baby, just let me get a condom.”</p><p>“Ugh, safety is so sexy on you.”</p><p>Louis gets impatient when Harry takes too long. “Please tell me you have condoms.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I was just- I was thinking that one day I hope we don’t need them anymore.” </p><p>“Get in me, now!” </p><p>Harry chuckles. “Patience, baby. I’m gonna make it worth the wait.” He then takes Louis’ right ankle and starts massaging it. He holds it still and kisses Louis’ thigh. </p><p>
  <i>“Fuuuuuck.”</i>
</p><p>“You like that, baby?”</p><p>The smirk on Harry’s tone is obvious and Louis hates that he’s at his mercy. “Fucking yes, I like that–” He gets cut off by a kiss. </p><p>“Good to know.” </p><p>Harry continues teasing him. He caresses his legs and praises him, mouth pressed to his skin. He surprises Louis with a languid kiss on his hole, and in one effortless movement, he presses the head of his cock. Louis can’t focus on his breathing. This is the sexiest moment he’s experienced in his life. </p><p>His legs separate as Harry keeps pushing inside. Their moans echo in the small room, and probably can be heard in the neighbours’ apartments. </p><p>Louis hisses when he feels Harry bottoming out. “You okay?” </p><p>“‘m good but Jesus, you feel bigger than you look.” Harry only grins and kisses him again. </p><p>“Tell me when to move.” </p><p>After a few moments, Louis says a breathy ‘okay’. Harry works his hips relentlessly, telling Louis how good he feels around him, how sweet the noises he makes are, and encourages Louis to moan louder. </p><p>Harry takes Louis’ leg, puts it on his shoulder, and with his other hand, he grabs Louis’ neck  to keep him there. The contact is strong but careful. Louis didn’t know Harry was into rough sex, and he’s wondering what other things they can try on later. </p><p>Louis reaches for his cock tentatively, half wanting to come from Harry’s dick alone, and half wanting a release soon. Harry stops him. “Just hold it like this,” he says grabbing both of Louis’ balls, his cock resting on his belly. Getting orders from Harry is so hot. Maybe they can try role play next time. </p><p>“Are you close, honey? God, you feel so fucking good. Tell me when you’re close.”</p><p>Harry puts Louis’ leg down and reclines a bit over Louis’ body. He uses both of his hands as support. They kiss passionately but messily, between dirty words and nonsense, when Louis tells him, “I’m close.” </p><p>As soon as he finishes saying the words, Harry retracts from him and pulls out. He takes off the condom. He pushes Louis further up the bed so his legs aren’t hanging on the edge anymore. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Louis. I wish you could see yourself right now.” He climbs on the bed and kisses Louis fervently. “We’re gonna finish together, okay baby? Don’t come until I tell you so.” Louis nods in response. “Words, love.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, get on with it, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>Harry positions himself with his cock on Louis’ face who quickly gets the hint and puts it in his mouth. He moans around it and feels Harry’s tongue licking his shaft at the same time. He expects getting his mouth, too, but the sensation never comes. On the next second, he feels the same tongue pushing into his hole. </p><p>Louis lets go Harry’s cock in order to scream, “owww fucking fuck, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop.” He takes Harry again on his mouth to keep working on him. </p><p>They go at it for several minutes until Louis finally shouts he’s close. Harry let’s him go and sits, his dick still getting blown while Louis spurs come on his belly. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he says a second before coming in Louis mouth. </p><p>~</p><p>On debut’s night everything runs smoothly. Louis sings every word correctly, he doesn’t let the crown fall —thank God— and spends his breaks backstage doing sing offs with Leilani. At the end of the show, they get a standing ovation, and it’s one of the best feelings Louis’ ever experienced. </p><p>Harry and he decided to not introduce themselves to each other’s families yet, preferring to spend time with the relatives that flew from across the Atlantic to see them perform and who they haven’t seen in ages. If things go well between them, they’re planning on meeting both families in December. </p><p>Louis’ mum, along with his nan and his two little siblings made the trip to see him. He takes them to a small Mexican restaurant that he got acquainted with during the past weeks. </p><p>The next day, Harry tells him that he and his mum and sister spent the night at his apartment, too tired to even sit at a restaurant, and confesses that he told them about Louis. </p><p>“Debut night, haven’t seen each other's faces in months, and all you could think about was me?” </p><p>“I mean, not <i>all</i> I could think about.” Harry rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Just joking, just joking. To be honest, I also told my mum because we don’t keep secrets.” </p><p>“That’s okay,” he hugs Louis’ shoulders. “We knew this would happen eventually, right? They better get to the idea.” </p><p>Louis hums in response. “You know what’s funny? We came from the same country, were raised in the same area, lived in the same city before coming to the States, and we only met here in New York.” </p><p>“Maybe Lin was right. This is the greatest city in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Fin.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated. </p><p>you can share the fic post on <a href="https://nouies.tumblr.com/post/636308684032573440/thank-you-five-by-nouies-e-5k-harry-he">tumblr</a> and on <a href="https://twitter.com/_nouies/status/1333772846099689472">twitter</a>.  </p><p>please DO NOT post this on any other site. </p><p>take care and stay safe!<br/>♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>